


And a Deeper Bond

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, allusion to midconduct by a therapist, mentions of bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 poc week.Day 3, favorite poc friendship:Hen and Buckmoodboard + ficletBetween him and Hen, at least at a surface glance, Buck is the stronger one.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	And a Deeper Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyBuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful [Nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for the beta!
> 
> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

  


Between him and Hen, at least at a surface glance, Buck is the stronger one. 

With his height, his wide build, the volume of his muscles, there are very few challenges he can’t take on and even fewer people who will mess with him. But she's the tougher one. She doesn’t have his deterring frame and not only is she black, she’s also gay and most people guess it based on stereotypes. Even to those few who don’t, she’s still a woman. All of that makes her a target in so many ways, yet arrows never seem to hit her. They bounce off of some invisible shield. 

So Buck believes that Hen is probably the strongest one out of their whole team. Other than never letting her win at the station’s video games unchallenged, there’s probably nothing in the world Buck wouldn’t do for her. 

After all, what hasn’t she done for him? 

She was the one who told him that she’s sorry to see him fired. The one who welcomed him back to his firefighting job despite Bobby being against his return. She was the friend who was brave enough to sit him down one day, after a casual talk at the station, and explain a few things about what therapists aren’t supposed to do. “I was there for Buck 1.0 and I’m telling you, this one isn’t on you,” she said, raising both her eyebrows in that gesture that meant there was no room for argument, her hand warm as she held his. She didn’t let go of it through questions, denial and eventually, tears. When she finally did, it was to hug him. 

He reflects on it when Eddie tells him about Día del Amigo one evening, as they’re doing the dishes in their kitchen. “But when she’s so amazing and has done that much for me, what do I ever give her in return?” he demands aloud, needlessly wringing the towel in his hands. 

Eddie shrugs at the question and passes on another wet plate. “Nothing,” he replies. “It’s not what you give her, it’s who you are to her. Buck, you’re the little brother Hen never got to have.” 

“And that’s enough?” 

“That’s everything.”


End file.
